What the Owl didn't See
by Luinwen-2013
Summary: M Rated chapters for "Send me an Owl", the sequel to "Loyalty, Honor, and a Willing Heart", and take place in between chapters so they don't interefere with the original story plot. Just because dwarflings don't sprout out of stone...
1. Chapter 1 - After the Meeting

Hello, dear readers; this work are the M Rated chapters for "Send me an Owl", the sequel to "Loyalty, Honor, and a Willing Heart", and take place in between chapters so they don't interefere with the original story plot.

The original stories can be found here:

Loyalty, Honor, and a Willing Heart /s/9253058/1/Loyalty-Honor-and-a-Willing-Heart

Send me an Owl: /s/9363702/1/Send-me-an-Owl

This chapter fits between the Council Meeting and the dinner imediately after, I hope you enjoy and, if you like it, please review!

* * *

Ellen put Kili to soak in the bathtub while Dís went to Bofur's house fetch Lyn and Fili who where there playing with the toymaker's youngsters. Kim was awake when her parents got home and Leri was entertaining her with a set of wooden throwing knives and they felt it was perfect for Kili to wash down the dirt from the road. Now he was relaxing at her hands that washed his hair with care while they talked.

"You know, it always makes me sad when I see the lads at some mischief like today. It makes me miss Fili so much..."

"I know, love. I have not known your brother as long as I would have liked to, but I miss him too, you know." She carded his hair to disentangle some knots. "He told me once you and him adventured into a council meeting you weren't summoned to, wasn't it so? That's why I held myself when Balin begun to threaten them."

The dwarf smiled, although his eyes were still set into the distance.

"Aye, it was! Only that we didn't get into the council chamber under a dinner-wagon, rather we hid ourselves behind a curtain." He let his head fall back into her hands while she massaged his temples. "When Uncle found us out – and that was not long after the meeting started – he gave us _that look_, you know? Like if we were some kind of filth."

She laughed.

"I know _that look_! Being and elf, I've got enough of that stares along the first months of our journey. Even when he agreed to our relationship, he kept glaring at me for everything and for nothing at all for a long time."

He acknowledged her statement with a nod, and kept venting out his memories.

"Then he gave us the same penalty Mother gave the lads today, and I can tell you we didn't want to be summoned to a council meeting for some decades after!"

The elf poured clean water from a jar to rinse his hair and began to massage his shoulders with soaped hands.

"When will you tell them they are not under suspicion?"

Kili turned his head to look at her, smilingly.

"I deem after a good patch of the library is dusted would be fair. But it was you who demanded that penalty, it is you who have to name its length."

"Ok. I'll wait until they find something _very_ interesting in the library; if they learn that the knowledge of what was written there is significant, it will be enough."

They laughed, but then Ellen's hand pressed on an old scar and Kili winced.

"Ouch, sorry, this one is always sore."

"It is all right. There are scars that never truly heal. Every time I think of my brother there is something that hurts more."

"Keep the faith. You know you will meet at the Hall of Waiting, someday. Of course I hope this day is still very far away, but it will come, you know."

He finished his bath and stepped out of the tub, drying himself. The confidence in the words and voice of his wife was not out of blind faith. The Valar heard her plea for his life when he died in the Battle of Five Armies, and Mahal reforged him back to life. He bore not even a scar where the hideous orc sword tore his chest, nor did her arm where she cut herself as a sacrifice of blood for his life. But it wasn't enough. She paid for his life with her immortal elven life, like Lúthien Tinúviel ages before on behalf of Beren. She kept her elven features, like unaging and fast healing, but she would eventually die. After his own death, she would follow him.

"I know. And you will find me there, too. I will be waiting for you."

Ellen smiled and leaned down to kiss him.

"Let us live while there is life."

Kili held her tight and an experienced hand trailed her back fumbling for the laces of her dress. She backed off, trying and failing to look stern.

"What are you doing? The Company will be here soon, I must arrange a lot of things before they're here!"

He tried to persuade her with his best puppy eyes and sheepish smile.

"But you said we should live while there is life, so…"

She shook her head, laughing.

"Kili Elvenblood, you are impossible!"

He buried his face in her breasts, thinking once more time how fortunate was their match, even if most of the world thought it weird for him to have a wife more than a foot taller, not to mention being of another race. Smelling the scent of her skin was enough for him to forget any philosophical issue about their differences, and he fumbled again for the laces of her gown, not letting his face stray from her breasts.

"Hmm, the Company can wait, I've been too long far away from you!"

"Love, you've gone to Dale just yesterday!"

Ellen complained mockingly, but her fingernails were tracing his back and her breath was getting faster.

"No, it was an age ago, and I dreamt of my elven fancy every night."

She laughed as he unfastened her gown and let it pool at her feet, scratching her breasts with his short beard and kissing her nips, as he knew she loved. It took them not long to head to their sleeping room, feasting with their friends completely forgotten for the time being. He shoved her onto their bed, diving over her like she was the last saving buoy in the ocean, grabbing her flesh in his hands, claiming her mouth hungrily.

"I missed you."

"I need you."

He trailed her throat with his tongue, whilst she worked his shoulders with her long fingers to feel his muscles and to have him all for herself. He headed down to find her nipples, giving each one its due attention, and she grabbed his hair as she locked herself around him, crossing her ankles at his back, keeping him as close to her as she could.

"I'm so thirsty..."

His hands left her waist and trailed to her thighs, even if his mouth still played with her breasts. She shifted her legs, sprawling herself to his desire, and sought for her own wetness with two fingers, which she presented to his lips to be licked and suckled eagerly.

"Drink my honey..."

He groaned into her, scraping the sides of her body with his short fingernails, delighting in her taste; she pushed him down lightly, but it was enough for him to run his harsh beard along her stomach just to stop at her wet and eager folds, which he licked leisurely. His hands grabbed her tights, making her feel the warmth of his skin and his eager tongue prodding into her depths. Kili held her tight to him, not letting her squirm away from his hungry mouth, even when she was no more able to hold her moans.

The elf was breathing hard, grabbing Kili's forearms as his hands reached for her breasts whilst he kept suckling her clit. He freed one hand to reach for her folds again, sticking one rough finger into Ellen's core to find the spot that made stars explode inside of her, his tongue never failing to pleasure her, rhythmic, hot, hypnotic, and she cried out his name, clenching her hands in his disheveled and dump hair.

Sensing her release, Kili trailed his way back to her throat and neck with his mouth, brushing her pale skin with his short beard, biting lightly her breasts as he knew she delighted.

Feeling her husband all over her body, Ellen took advantage of her long frame and threw him aside on the bed, pinning his arms under her hands. Obviously, he could throw her away at any moment if he wished, by sheer physical advantage, but letting himself to be manhandled was part of the game. Her legs were wrapped around his, and it was her time to bite his skin and to kiss his nips teasingly.

She steadied herself straddled on him, holding his cock close to her sweated belly and working it with one hand while the other kept him tackled on the mattress, playing with the curly hair of his chest.

"Do you still want me to stay at home when you go meet Dale's folk?"

"Are you so eager to spend time with that boring people?"

"I'm always eager to spend a night with you after a boring meeting."

"I don't want to talk serious now, but we can negotiate things."

"I always love to negotiate."

"What do you want to negotiate right now?"

Ellen threw her head back and chuckled, not for a moment stopping to work his organ up and down, then she lowered herself down until her lips touched his ears and muttered something that made Kili's eyes grow wide.

"Do you want me to arrange more meetings with Dale's people? I think I can manage a meeting per week at least!"

They both laughed, and Ellen licked her palm before caressing the head of his cock, slowly and teasingly, an evil look in her eyes.

"Reckless Kili, what do you want _me_ to arrange?"

He relaxed his shoulders back into the mattress whilst grabbing her waist and bringing his elven wife closer to his chest, enjoying her warmth and unending care for his cock; then he turned her back to the mattress and hooked her knees on his shoulders in the same movement, his eyes like brazen coals.

"I want you to arrange myself inside of you, fancy elf."

Ellen let out a side-mouthed grin and grabbed his hair as she felt him thrust inside of her, making her moan in pleasure; he leaned over her and she let her legs slide to his sides only to cross her ankles at his back.

"It's cold outside, come in where it's warm."

Kili didn't wait for a second offer and knelt on the bed, lifting her knees to his shoulders again, letting him slide deeply into her core; one hand held her tights close to his chest while the other played with her clit, wetting his thumb in her own wetness, making his thrusts match his finger work.

His chest hair prickled the back of her tights and his hand found just the perfect place to tease her while his manhood claimed her depths harder and faster, everything endorsing his maleness and her femininity, dwarf and elf enjoying their love and desire.

"Kili, come...!"

She shouted at her own new release, her body not answering to any command, while his own trembled over her and thrust some more times, panting heavily. He buried his face into her breasts, helpless, and lowered himself to one side to relieve her from his weight. Ellen played lazily with his hair until their breathing was even again, and then they begun to recompose themselves; Kili put on a blue shirt and winked at her.

"Now I'm able to wait until after dinner!"


	2. Chapter 2 - In the Darkness

This chapter it inserts in Chapter 21 of "Send me and Owl", right after Ferumbras sleeps. It is my first attempt in same genre smut; if you like it, please review!

* * *

You are the hole in my head  
You are the space in my bed  
You are the silence in between  
What I thought and what I said

You are the night-time fear  
You are the morning when it's clear  
When it's over your start

You're my head  
You're my heart

(Florence and the Machine – No light, no light)

Nellas waited until she thought the hobbit was asleep and untied the knot that made the blanket turn into a sling, turning the carrying sling back to its blanket form, using it to cover the trembling form of the poisoned man. It was the easiest way to do it without having him wincing in pain.

"Your medicine did him well, but the poisoning is still at work in the inside. The counter-venom must be instilled in his blood before the full moon."

"I know. But his body needs rest without moving, at least some hours per day, else the counter-poisoning effect athelas is able will not work. We must find the balance between our need for speed and allowing the medicine to work."

"You need rest, too."

"We are both overdoing, Nellas; I take first watch."

"No, you carried him the last hour, I take first watch, you sleep."

"I'm too worried to sleep, I take the watch."

"You are _always_ worried, if it were because of worrying, you'd never sleep. I take the watch."

Aredhel sent Nellas a pleading side look.

"I never sleep if you don't make me to."

Nellas shook her head, amused, and her aquamarine eyes glistened in the darkness of the forest.

"Come here. I'll make you sleep, my sweet Sunshine."

With a sheepish smile, the blond one raised to her feet and walked to her partner, who had settled herself between the mighty roots of a tree, and now wrapped her arms around the one she loved, bringing her down and tight to her breasts. Her lips played with Aredhel's earlobe and the sensitive side of her neck while she whispered, teasingly.

"What will I do to tame my golden lioness tonight?"

A lazy but sure hand traced from her thighs to her breasts, running all her sensitive spots, making Aredhel's skin tremble under her riding clothes; then she untied the laces of her leather hauberk, easing the way to her breasts, and the ones of her riding pants.

"I wish these were not tight as they are…"

"Velvet, it is no place to spend time vulnerable, we should not even have started…"

Nellas chuckled.

"Then how do you want me to make you sleep?"

Aredhel closed her eyes and sighed, knowing she was defeated. Keeping hope that relatively close to the borders of the forest they would still be safe, she let her shoulders melt, delivering herself into Nellas' caressing hands.

"Then come and make what you make best, sweet Velvet, come and take me to the shores of Aman, take me to the stars of Varda, take me to the depths of Ulmo and make me breath again…"

Nellas wasted no time questioning Aredhel's sudden change of opinion, rather holding her tighter and making way for one hand into Aredhel's pants while the other kept under her shirt; the leather trousers were moved a bit downwards, enough to give Nellas' room to touch her but not enough to prevent Aredhel from spreading her thighs apart.

"I'm going to make my lioness sleep…"

She had managed herself so Aredhel was somewhat sideways in her lap, one hand under her tunic and the other making its way into her pants; Nellas' long fingers reached Aredhel's clit and the blonde elf moaned.

"My lioness is purring? My golden lioness wants more?"

Aredhel was barely able to nod, throwing her head back to Nellas's shoulder, only to feel her fingers make for her core; she purred as her girl asked her for. Nellas groaned in her ear and started to move her finger in Aredhel's folds, finding her clit again, used to her anatomy, when the fair one put her own hand down to open her folds and expose her clit to Nellas' caress.

The movement grew faster, Nellas' fingers running easy on the slick clit while she traced her neck with a teasing tongue; Aredhel's moans excited her, and she felt her own wet folds pulse with need; but bringing her gold tanned half over the edge was a pleasure beyond account, to feel the blonde's orgasm was her own achieving made her feel powerful and fulfilled.

Aredhel felt it was getting impossible to hold back her release, the kneading on her nips making her crazy, her body tensing, building up a pleasure that had no more room to be kept inside; she cried out as her whole body trembled, a racking jolt shaking her while Nellas held her tight, not leaving her escape but to surrender to the inevitable.

Nellas relaxed her grip and Aredhel slipped somewhat from her lap, leaning her head back to find a kiss placed on her brow.

"Sleep now, Sunshine, sleep now…"


End file.
